


Sunburns

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [15]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a modern au prompt in which Grayson, Isabeau and Lafayette hang out at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburns

“Why don’t we go for a swim?” asked Lafayette, taking a sip from his beer. He, Grayson and Isabeau sat at the beach, under a bunch of umbrellas that protected them from the glaring sun. Grayson was lying on his towel, listening to music, while Isabeau read a book.

“The water must be really nice,” Lafayette continued.

Isabeau rolled her eyes and put the book down, “Marquis, the sun is too strong and you’re as white as a ghost. You’ll burn to a crisp if you go in the water.”

“But it’s so hot, I want to cool off.”

“What are you, five?”

“Do you remember what happened last time we came to the beach?” Grayson asked, pulling out one of his earphones.

“That was just really bad luck,” said Lafayette, waving his hand, “It will never happen again.”

“You could barely walk you were in so much pain,” said Isabeau.

“I didn’t even think people could become so red,” added Grayson. “I think you should listen to Isabeau and stay with us under the umbrellas.”

“Ah, I’ll be fine,” said Lafayette as he got up and wiped the sand off of him.

“Will you at least put on a bit of sunscreen?” Isabeau implored.

“Ugh no I hate feeling sticky. I’ll only be in the water for a second anyways, then I’ll be right back, here with you two Debbie downers.”

Isabeau rolled her eyes and Grayson sighed and said, “If you burnt to a crisp again, neither of us are smothering you in aloe vera again no matter how much you beg us.”

“That won’t happen,” said Lafayette, dismissing Grayson’s warning with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be right back.” He ran off, down the beach and jumped into the waves.

“That man is going to be 400 years old soon and he still acts like he’s twelve,” said Isabeau.

“Does it bother you?” Grayson asked.

“It wouldn’t bother me if we didn’t have to baby him so much.”

“Well, technically we don’t have to…”

“Yes but if we don’t then he gets himself into trouble or burns himself to the point where doctors want to do tests on him because they’ve never seen someone turn so vividly red before.”

“He does have a knack of doing stupid things, I agree,” said Grayson as he sat up and opened a beer.

“Promise me that if he burns himself, you won’t take pity on him,” said Isabeau.

“Well…”

“Don’t please. He’ll never learn otherwise.”

Grayson laughed, “Isabeau, you’re so cruel.”

“But it’s true!” she insisted, which made Grayson laugh even more. Isabeau huffed and looked out at the ocean, a vivid shade of blue and shimmering in the sunlight. “Look at him! He’s talking to a bunch of women now. So much for coming back in a second.”

“Why am I not surprised,” added Grayson. “You think we should call him back?”

Isabeau shrugged, “You said we shouldn’t have to baby him. Besides, we wouldn’t want to embarrass him in front of the ladies now would we?” Isabeau grinned.

“You’re quite right. Besides it’s too hot it’s not worth the trouble.”

 

Hours passed, and the beach was emptier than before, with many people heading back home for dinner. Isabeau was almost finished her book and Grayson had fallen asleep before Lafayette dragged himself back to the umbrellas. She only noticed him when she heard a series of “Ow, ow, ow, ow” getting louder.

“Have a wonderful time, Lafayette?” Isabeau asked, hiding her face behind her book to conceal her smile.

“Everything hurts,” Lafayette, red as a tomato, complained as he fell face-first onto the towel. “I never want to move again.”

“Did you have a lovely time with those ladies? They seemed nice.”

“I’ve nearly burnt myself to death and I didn’t even get any of their numbers,” he muttered, his voice muffled by the towel. Isabeau laughed uncontrollably, waking up Grayson in the process.

“What happened?” he asked sleepily.

“You should take a look at the French man next to you,” giggled Isabeau. Grayson turned his head and covered his head with his hand when he saw the burnt Marquis.”

“Oh, Lafayette,” said Grayson. “Why didn’t you listen to us?”

“Please don’t chastise me. I’m already suffering enough as it is,” said Lafayette. “Will one of you please smother me in aloe vera? Please?”

“No, Marquis. We told you we wouldn’t if you got sunburned again,” said Isabeau.

“I will when we get back home,” promised Grayson, patting Lafayette gently on his red back.

“What? Don’t go soft on him now,” huffed Isabeau.

“Look at him, the poor lad can barely move!”

“That’s what he gets for not listening!”

“Mademoiselle, is your heart made of ice? Or is it simply non-existent?” asked Lafayette, his voice still muffled. Isabeau crossed her arms and glared at Lafayette, while Grayson laughed.

“Perhaps next time, you’ll actually listen to us,” said Isabeau.

“Perhaps next time, I’ll actually get the woman’s number,” muttered Lafayette.

“If that’s the case, we should bring a barrel of aloe vera for the next time,” said Grayson, smiling.

“You are both so heartless.”


End file.
